Sonic Guardians 5
by WildCardSpadeMode
Summary: When Momoko Matsubara and Kusu-kusu find a strange boy in the pool, he is revealed to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles enter the story later on. They later on gain shugo charas. Pairings: Sonic and Momoko(OC)


**Me: Bonsai! It's my 1st Shugo Chara fanfiction.**

**Silver: What's a Shugo Chara?**

**Shadow: It just means Guardian character.**

**Knuckles: Is it something powerful?**

**Me: Very, and anyone can have one or more, good or evil.**

**Sonic: Are we going to try to keep the evil one in this story from getting one.**

**Me: Only young ones can have them, so that rules out Eggman.**

**Sonic: So what are Shugo Charas?**

**Me: I can't explain everything, you'll have to learn from someone else in this story.**

**Sonic, Silver, and Shadow: Darn it.**

**Shadow: That's what we get for trying to dig out the plot from the author.**

**Me: Ok Momoko time to do the disclaimer.**

**Knuckles: Who's Momoko?**

**Momoko: That would be me. *all minus the author stare at her***

**All minus WildCardSpadeMode and Momoko: She's mine! * all start beating each other up***

**Momoko: Ok so WildCardSpadeMode doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Shugo Chara she only owns me. *Sweat drops***

**Me: I'll help the boys settle this while you say the signature line.**

**Momoko: Got it. On with the story!**

Momoko Matsubara (I will put her info in my profile later) was changing into her swimsuit for a night swim along with her shugo chara Kusu-kusu (I know she belongs to Rima, but I put her with Momoko for a reason), Momoko is a 16-year-old with long aqua colored hair that reached her knees, navy blue eyes, marble skin, bearer of a shard of the Starlight Charm (it's like the Humpty Lock, except there are 5 pieces, and they can't be put together until the right time). When they were done changing they herd a splash. "I told Yuri(8-year-old sister) not to go into the pool until Riku (18-year-old brother) or I were right there with her." Momoko says assuming the splash was her little sister.

"She never will listen to you will she?" Kusu-kusu asks.

"Nope." Momoko answers in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"How would you feel if you had a sibling like that?" Momoko asks.

"Well your other shugo charas will be like my sisters, but I don't know what they will be like until they hatch." Kusu-kusu says as she points to a light blue egg with a dark blue star in the center, a black egg with a silver paw-print in the center, and a pink egg with a scarlet heart in the center with a pattern of biker chains.

"Good point, but we should really get the towels." Momoko says as she rembers that Yuri can't swim.

After that being said Momoko grabbed 4 towels and headed to the backyard, but instead of seeing a 8-year-old girl they saw a 16-year-old boy with spiky blue hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue racing jacket with a hood, blue jeans, red tennis shoes, and peach skin(can you guess who I'm writing about). Momoko dived right in his life. When they got out she put the strange boy on a beach chair and grabbed a towel, and tried to dry most of him so he wouldn't get hypothermia. The boy soon opened his eyes, and they were the brightest green eyes she has ever seen. "Where am I?" the boy asked.

**Me: Well that's chapter 1 for you people who were looking forward to another Shugo Chara and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover.**

**Shadow: It's kind of short.**

**Sonic: Well you would expect this from a prouloge.**

**Knuckles and Silver: Why weren't we mentioned?**

**Me: You two and Shadow will enter the story later on.**

**All dudes minus Sonic: Oh.**

**Me: Also people who like this story can suggest what kind of shugo charas you will have, already in anime or manga based of them or original ones, what happens in chara change, and name and appearance of character transformation.**

**Silver: Well you still haven't mentioned what exactly are shugo charas.**

**Me: You might find out in the next chapter.**

**Silver: Fine. *rolls eyes***

**Sonic: By the way Momoko is MY girl.**

**Shadow: Don't push it faker.**

**Me: Before a major fight happens again, any suggestions for later chapters will be put in the comments. See ya next time!**


End file.
